Mirror of Erised
The Mirror of Erised is a mirror, which, according to Albus Dumbledore, shows the "deepest and most desperate desire of one's heart." The name "Erised" is "desire" spelled backwards, as if reflected in a mirror. The happiest person in the world would look in the mirror and see a reflection of exactly the way he or she is. Inscribed across the top of the frame is the following text: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Reversing the inscription and rearranging the spaces produces: I show not your face but your heart's desire. Powers The Mirror shows the greatest desire of the one looking into it upon its surface, often with them having achieved some goal or ambition. However, since each person is unique, only they can see it from their point of view. According to Dumbledore, the Mirror shows neither truth nor knowledge, and some have in fact gone mad from staring at it. Dumbledore later bewitched the Mirror to hold the Philosopher's Stone, where the only one who could retrieve it from the Mirror would be one who wanted to find the Stone but not use it or have it used. History Creation The Mirror of Erised was made before the end of the nineteenth century. It is unknown who created it or how it came to be at Hogwarts. A succession of teachers have brought back interesting artefacts from their travels, so it might have arrived at the castle in this casual manner, either because the teacher knew how it worked and was intrigued by it, or because they did not understand it and wished to ask their colleagues' opinions.Pottermore background information on the Mirror of Erised (transcription available here) 1980s The Mirror had been kept in the Room of Requirement since around 1891. It was only about a century later, in 1991, that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore brought it out and, tucking it out of sight in a disused classroom, initiated some key modifications to the mirror, so that it could hide the Philosopher's Stone. 1991-1992 school year standing in front of the mirror]] The Mirror was discovered by Harry Potter on the night that he used his father's Invisibility Cloak for the first time, to search the restricted section of the library for information about Nicolas Flamel. In his attempt to stay hidden from Argus Filch, the school caretaker, he stumbled upon the classroom where the mirror was being stored. Upon looking into it, Harry saw himself surrounded by his dead parents and relatives. He saw several smiling family members. Some had the same green eyes, one had the same knees, one of his grandmothers was nodding and smiling at the same time. On his next midnight visit to the mirror, he brought Ronald Weasley, hoping to show him his family. However, Ron saw himself as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Head Boy, holding up the Quidditch Cup, as he has always been overshadowed by his brothers and is always striving to be noticed by others. Over the next few days, Harry proceeded to visit it as often as he could to see his parents' faces. Dumbledore found Harry visiting the mirror one night, and after explaining to Harry what the mirror was all about, told him that the mirror was to be moved and requested that Harry not go looking for it. Before heading back to bed, Harry asked Dumbledore what he saw when he looked into the mirror. Dumbledore claimed to see himself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks, telling Harry that "one can never have enough socks."Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone If this had been true, it would suggest that Dumbledore was so content with life that the only things he wished for were small things. However, Dumbledore was joking - the matter being a very personal one. As revealed to Harry in 1998 Dumbledore always, since the incident in his youth, saw his family whole and intact, free of any pain or suffering.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows ]] In 1992, the Mirror was the final guardian of the Philosopher's Stone in its Chambers. Dumbledore placed an enchantment on the mirror, hiding the stone inside of it, and allowing the mirror to transfer the stone only to one who wanted to find the stone but not to use it. Anybody wishing more than simply to find it would see themselves making gold or the Elixir of Life, or in Professor Quirrell's case presenting the stone to his master. When Professor Quirrell ordered Harry to look into the mirror, Harry focused on finding the stone, and, uninterested in actually using the stone for his own purposes, saw his reflection pocketing the stone, at which time it magically appeared in his real pocket. It is not known what happened to the mirror after the events described here. It might have stayed in the chamber or returned to its classroom. Known desires Albus Dumbledore *(Purportedly) A pair of thick, white woollen socks (1991) - whether Dumbledore actually does like socks and did want some for Christmas, as he complained that people "keep giving him books", is unknown. *His family alive, whole and happy – Percival and Kendra all returned to him,'' Ariana properly using magic and alive, and Aberforth reconciled to him.Bloomsbury.com Webchat with J.K. Rowling, 30 July 2007 (~1899-1997) Harry Potter , as seen in the Mirror of Erised by their son.]] *His parents and extended family (1991) *Himself, shaking hands with Albus Dumbledore after winning the House Cup (claimed) (1992) *Himself, holding the Philosopher's Stone (1992) *Lord Voldemort defeated and dead16 July 2005 Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet interview with J.K. Rowling (1997) Ron Weasley *Himself as Quidditch Captain, Head Boy and standing apart from his brothers, better than all of them. (1991) Hermione Granger *Herself and her friends alive and unscathed, Voldemort defeated, and herself in a romantic embrace with a "certain person".Accio Quote: Hermione GrangerIt is unknown if Hermione ever looked into the Mirror of Erised; J. K. Rowling only confirmed what Hermione would see ''if she looked into it. (1997) Quirinus Quirrell *Himself presenting the Philosopher's Stone to his master, Lord Voldemort (1991) Lord Voldemort *Himself, all powerful and now immortalIt is unknown if Voldemort ever looked into the Mirror of Erised; J. K. Rowling only confirmed what he would see if he looked into it. Etymology The word "Erised" (pronounced eer-eh-said) is "desire" spelled backwards, meaning the name could also be known as the "Mirror of Desire." The backwards spelling symbolises how mirror reflections flip images around (for example, "erised" when reflected in a mirror spells "desire"). However, because this is no ordinary mirror, the text also shows how the mirror is very different from standard mirrors, in the way that it shows the inner desires and not the outside appearance of a person. Behind the scenes *In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the mirror is shown with the ability to reflect spells. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, Ron sees himself in a Quidditch uniform while receiving a kiss on the cheek from Hermione Granger. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, when Harry touches Voldemort's face his parents applaud in the mirror. When Harry is knocked unconscious and Voldemort fails to grab the stone, his parents laugh at Voldemort. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, when Harry finds'' the lost diadem in the Room of Requirement, Draco (along with Goyle and Blaise) stands in the way of Harry's progress. Behind them the mirror can be seen among a pile of other hidden objects. Thus, it is quite obvious it was destroyed with everything else in the room by Goyle's spell, unless the prop was being reused as an easter egg for the fans. Neither is yet to have been confirmed. *In 2003, J. K. Rowling said that she would probably see herself as she is on the Mirror, because she had had another child, David Rowling Murray, just a few months before. She also added that she would like to see her mother alive again, and would hope that "''there'd be room over ''her shoulder to see a scientist inventing a cigarette that would be healthy''" and "a particular journalist being boiled in oil.""Fry, Stephen, interviewer: J.K. Rowling at the Royal Albert Hall, 26 June 2003" at Accio Quote *The Mirror is possibly inspired by the classic fairy tale, Snow White, in which the story's antagonist; The Queen, desires to be the fairest in the kingdom. *Contrary to Dumbledore's words, the mirror does give its users knowledge, as it shows them what they want the most, even if they do not know for certain. *The scene where Harry sees his parents in the mirror for the first time makes an appearance in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix during Harry's Occlumency lessons with Snape. *The Mainland Chinese version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone included various footnotes from the translator explaining various aspects of British culture to Chinese readers. The footnote for the Mirror of Erised's inscription incorrectly claims that it is a secret Taoist charm. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references es:Espejo de Oesed fr:Miroir du Riséd it:Specchio delle Emarb nl:Spiegel van Neregeb Category:Mirrors Category:Underground Chambers